Genesis
Genesis is counted as one of the most successful, beloved, and celebrated super heroes of Millennium City. He is a mover and a shaker, his spoken opinion can bulwark laws or shatter them. By rights, he should be the leader of Heroes Unlimited but has politely declined the position. He is everything every hero should aspire to be: selfless, dedicated, and true to his word. If only he believed it. Background The public violence known as the Pax Revolt began and ended in the summer month of 1980. City workers of all caliber and stripes went on strike demanding better pay and better working conditions and all but sent the gears of Millennium City crashing to a halt. To make matters worse, as contract negotiations continuously failed the strikers became increasingly violent, rioting like animals and harassing those in power. Toward August even minor super villains joined the fun, bolting up the strikers with violent public demonstrations. When the strikers got to the point that they and their criminal cohorts decided to plant bombs around the city, Genesis appeared.. Calling himself The Brute, he took down all of the super villains involved in the Pax Revolt and many of the high ranking members of the strikers. In time he was joined by the heroes Event Horizon, Detonation, and Heatwave and the violence was stopped. Bombs were found and diffused, and the four very surprised heroes found themselves the toast of the city. The mayor at the time, William Garfield, offered them the key to the city. When they accepted, The Brute was not among them. Every time trouble stirred, though, The Brute was there to stop it.He became a guardian angel, the very thought of him appeared dropped crime by 40% in the city. But nobody knew anything about him until 1984 when his younger sister Flora, then 10 years old, finally went on TV and revealed his story. He was born Adam Briles in an unnamed genetic facility somewhere in Millennium City. Briles was the result of five decades of genetic tinkering in order to form the perfect super human. Though all of the gene splicing, radiation treatments, and pills had resulted in the super-soldier, his appearance caused him to be labelled a failure. The higher ups demanded his termination, but one of the scientists on the project guided him to safety and enabled him to escape into the sewer systems. There he stayed, and there he would have remained, had not the Pax Revolt started. He had reacted after seeing normal, innocent civilians injured by super villains and his conscience forced him to act. As good as Flora's intentions had been, the public realization of where The Brute was hiding sent swarms of city officials, fans, and enemies into the sewer systems seeking him out which only drove him further underground. He was finally located by Heatwave, whom gradually convinced him that he was not the monster he believed himself to be. With her help, he became a public figure and formed The Champions, which initially included himself, Flora, Event Horizon, Detonation, and Heatwave. They were shortly joined by Nosferatu, Razor;s Edge, and Marmoset. The team was so successful that at one point membership in the Champions swelled to 40 members, including Paragon whom was happy to follow The Brute's lead. Mayor Garfield went on live TV to praise Briles' strength and leadership and pronounced him "the genesis of a new breed of superhero". The name stuck. In time the Champions numbers begin to dwindle after Paragon left the team aimiably to form the Defender's League. Brile's little core team stayed in Galaxy View Terrace, and there they remain to this day. Genesis is still very shy of public accolades and rarely makes an appearance any more, but the statue of him in Citywalk's Grand Park continues to remind the city of the mighty hero hiding under their feet. Appearance & Personality Adam Briles, Genesis, is monstrous in appearance but what lurks behind the monster is a heart of gold and an immovable moral compass. He stands nine feet tall and weighs two tons. Genesis is a very shy and retiring individual. He takes almost no personal credit, and will assign credit to superhero teams that aid him on his crime-fighting rather than pat himself on the back. His appearance is abhorrent to him and he believes therefore it is abhorrent to everyone else. He is an exemplary writer and has published three successful mystery novels under the pseudonym A.B. Donners. He loves watching old movies, especially anything with Bogart, and reads poetry in his spare time. Skills and Talents Powers Quote Rogues Gallery